


章一·《Scapegoat》 替罪羊 chapter（1）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM!
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 少年人的冲动，从来都不问缘由。





	章一·《Scapegoat》 替罪羊 chapter（1）

Loki终于追踪到西16区的毒贩时，那两个带着鸭舌帽的白人正在殴打一个蜷缩在地上的大个子，一旁是辆冰激凌推车，警官不用打开就知道里面有多少白粉。

Thor眯缝着淤青红肿的眼皮，看着身形高挑的Omega以一敌二地同毒贩对峙了起来，渐渐因为拳脚的生疏而落了下风。alpha装模做样地抱着脑袋蹲在地上哼哼了几声，然后在其中一个穿着帽衫的白人掏枪之前冲了上去。

Loki抹了一把嘴角的血痕，看着Thor拍了拍裤角管，吊儿郎当地踢开了被他一拳放倒的毒贩，笑嘻嘻地把双手伸到他面前来：“你打架的功夫这么多年也没长进啊，宝贝儿。”

“回去老实点自己做笔录，别因为那些见鬼的拼写错误浪费我的报告单。”Loki皱着眉替Thor拷上了手铐，街头斗殴的一个都跑不了，否则他才不想再和这个无赖扯上什么关系，“滚一边蹲着去。”“警车在哪里？我自己坐进去算了。”Thor伸着脖子看了看周遭，“你胆子可真他妈大，一个人就跑到贫民窟来捅马蜂窝。”

“闭上你的狗嘴。”警官手法利落地将那两个已经晕过去的毒贩铐上了，头也不回地发号施令，“过来帮我拖人，车在巷口。”“哦。”Thor吸了吸鼻子，垮着裤腰别扭地用被拷在一起的手揪住了其中一个毒贩的衣领，拖拖拉拉地往一边拽。

Loki冷眼看着alpha特意挑了瘦的那个偷懒，浑身的腱子肉都没用什么力，从鼻孔里哼出了一声冷笑。

警官一声不吭地拖着沉重的嫌犯一直到了警车上，Thor吹着口哨看Loki从车门外探进身将毒贩锁在了车门把手上，弯腰时凹陷的腰窝显得被制服长裤包裹的臀部更加挺翘。

Omega气喘吁吁地抹了一把额头上冒出的细碎汗珠，回头时却突然被顶在了车门上。金发alpha铺天盖地的吻压了下来，劲瘦发达的腰胯磨蹭着警官的金属皮带扣，纠缠的唇舌间都是劣质香烟的气息。

“你穿警服的样子真辣，宝贝儿。”Thor抓住了Loki将电击棒捅在他腰窝上的左手，在Omega滚动的喉结上咬了一口，“我帮你口一发，嗯？像我们六年前那样......操！”

Loki抽出警棍就砸了上去，咣得一声把Thor抽到了巷口的墙角，尖头皮鞋毫不留情地踹上了他的小腹，一下接着一下。Thor没有还手，一声不吭地用胳膊护着自己只是格挡，直到Loki解气地停下手。

“六年前我是和你一样朝不保夕的蝼蚁，但是现在，”Omega掐着alpha的后颈将他推进了副驾驶座，“只有你还是无可救药，Thor。”

六年前。

Thor·odinson和Loki·laufeyson又打起来了，学生们都对此司空见惯。在这所镇上唯一的高校里，所有阶层和属性不得不混杂在一起。而这两个问题学生就像是放在一起就会爆炸的化学物质，随时在被开除的边缘挑衅徘徊。

“他妈的，”那时候Thor的右眼上还没有狰狞的疤痕，一头招摇的金发在脑后扎成一个小揪，“咱们先串个口供？”“老规矩。”Loki作为一个Omega，脾气出奇的暴烈，他眼眶上有一圈被Thor砸出来的淤青，而alpha也没讨到便宜，“回头再算账。”

“戚。”Thor翻了个白眼，又扭头看了一眼低着头发呆的Loki，张牙舞爪的毒蛇此刻蜷着尾巴尖，走廊的阳光透过鼻尖细碎的茸毛，“我们这次是为了什么打起来的？”“你问我？”Loki抬头的时候，重新显露出棱角分明的尖锐刻薄，“哪有那么多为什么，想揍你罢了。”

少年人的冲动，从来都不问缘由。

他们争锋相对了一年半，然后因为Thor惹上了校外的混混，Loki路过时背靠背帮他打了一场硬仗而休战了一段时间，之后又因为一瓶啤酒而打了起来。

Thor的身高在那段时间里疯长，Loki渐渐地比他矮了半个头，成年后的Omega突然不那么好战了，语调尖锐的讽刺总让Thor的拳头举起又放下。

他们最后一次干架直接干到了床上，Loki是真醉了，Thor却是装醉。Omega含着咒骂的销魂呻吟，随着缠紧的大腿一阵一阵地撞进alpha的耳膜，Loki在床上依旧是攻击性十足的，Thor的肋骨险些被他吃痛地一脚踹断，但他从来没承认过这也同样是自己的初夜。

他们只“失误”过这一次，随后在毕业之前都是Loki单方面殴打Thor。而alpha的忍让和愧疚，使得高傲的Omega越来越耿耿于怀。Loki没来由地恨Thor，将他视为洪水猛兽。

一年后，Loki破天荒地考上了警校，而Thor却就此销声匿迹。

他们之间所有幼稚而轻薄的纠葛戛然而止，若非Loki在六年后的街头蹲守嫌犯时，偶然发现Thor成了当地最大帮派的一个底层打手，他们也许永远都不会重逢。

这座小镇依旧弥漫着腐败而扭曲的气息，没有任何警察会去管黑吃黑的争斗。Thor常常带着一身伤被拘留，隔了几天又被放走，他再一次强势地充斥了Loki的整个生活，不容忽视。

而这一次和Thor一起被抓的，是牵涉到国际贩毒案件的嫌疑犯，他没法儿再向从前那样轻易蒙混过关了。笔录和审问一轮接着一轮，Loki有意避开了几天，但上司还是将任务派给了他。

“这人很棘手，laufeyson。”科长将资料交给了年轻的警官，”他一出去就会被贩毒团伙的党羽追杀灭口，但又没有留在这儿的价值，谁都知道这个小流氓只是倒霉正好被打了一顿。“

“也许我们可以多关他一段时间。”Loki抿了抿嘴，喉咙有些发涩发紧，“听您决定，长官。”

Loki·laufeyson是一个缉毒警，他不会去偏袒一个黑帮打手，他也不能这样做。

他们覆水难收。

Thor很快就被释放了，他离开看守所那天，Loki正好将另一个嫌犯押送了过来，在这之后他有一段还不算短的假期，omega打算去南部的海岸边呆几天，他已经迫不及待地想要逃离这个阴雨连绵的小镇了。

公职人员认领的抑制剂份量也比常人多一些，Loki并非那一类发情期反应剧烈的omega，剩余的抑制剂也能让他赚不少外快。

警官将这个月的抑制剂放进副驾驶座前的隔层里时，有人敲了敲车窗。Loki看着那双欧蓝色的眼睛，过了许久才放下车窗。

“下班了吗？”alpha自来熟地拉开车门坐了进来，“带我一程吧，等我走到公交车站天都黑了。”

“你是没成年还是打不过劫匪？”omega动了动嘴唇，刻薄的话就流利地扎了过来，“就是大半夜也……”

Loki不说话了，他想起了长官的话，Thor现在就算大白天走在路上也有可能被一枪爆头。

警官沉默地发动了车辆，Thor眯眼笑着看了他一会儿，拿下夹在耳后的烟吊在了嘴里。

“别在我车上抽烟。”“算了吧，在学校里你烟瘾比我还重。”“我说了不许……”“当心！”

Thor在Loki还来不及扭头时猛地抓住了方向盘往右打,车辆轮胎尖锐地同迎面驶来的卡车呼啸而过，车窗旁的后视镜被撞断，再偏一分就直接车毁人亡。

两人惊魂未定地对视了一眼，那辆卡车便以一个刁钻的角度飞快地回转，再一次冲了过来。Loki将油门一踩到底，在小镇狭窄颠簸的柏油路上飞驰，而那辆卡车依旧紧追不舍。

“往镇外开！”Thor在引擎的轰鸣声中吼道，“他们会开枪，找人少的地方！”“你他妈到底惹到谁了？！”Loki同样吼了回去，他们很快就开上了盘山公路，紧追不舍的卡车看似破旧，但内部似乎被改装过了，车间距越来越短，黑洞洞的枪口对准了他们，“还想害我给你陪葬......把枪放下！”

“等你有命活了再逮捕我！”alpha将别在Omega腰间的手枪拿了过来，上了膛便将身体探出窗外， 每一发子弹都精准地射中了轮胎，却发现毫无作用，“操！”

而他们就没这么好运了，对方的狙击手打抱了他们的轮胎，小型轿车失控地蛇形侧滑，然后翻下了陡峭的山崖。

又是他。Loki的头重重撞上了挡风玻璃，他在晕过去之前只有一个想法。Thor·odinson，他总是栽在这个混蛋手里。

好在轿车虽然报废了却没有爆炸，alpha的性别优势在此刻便体现了出来。Thor断了一条胳膊却依旧清醒着将Loki从驾驶座上拖了出来，还从后备箱里找来了矿泉水和医药箱。

Thor还在后备箱中看见了兽用的药品，他想起自己曾经将父亲的车偷开了出来，拉着Loki半夜溜上了公路，却意外撞伤了一头窜到车灯前的小鹿。

他们将小鹿搬进了路旁的草丛里，却因为身边没有药物而束手无策。直到现在Thor都不知道那头小鹿有没有顺利痊愈，他以为Loki已经忘了那双含着泪花的黑眼睛。

Omega昏迷了几个小时，醒来时连耳膜都在阵痛。Loki依旧闭着眼睛，用胳膊抵着自己的肋骨呻吟了一声，整个人都蜷缩了起来，暴躁地挥开了Thor的手。

“放心，没有骨折。”Thor托着Omega冷汗直冒的脑袋，让他枕在了自己的大腿上，Loki浑身一抽一抽地发冷痉挛，他想自己的伤口应该是感染了，“有铁片扎进了你的肋骨之间，我不知道有没有伤到内脏。”

“应该没有。”Loki撑着自己坐了起来，从Thor手中接过了水，“联系救援了吗？”“这里没有信号，我们只能指望上边公路旁路过的车会看见我们了。”Thor摊开掌心，将一管淡蓝色的液体给了Loki，“抑制剂都碎了，我只找出了这一个好的......回头我帮你弄一些来。”

“怎么弄？现在编制外的抑制剂贵得离谱。”Loki有些可惜地打量了一会儿手中的玻璃管，干脆打开喝了，他现在的高烧和发情期的来临也脱不了干系，“我不算什么好警察，但也不至于用你的赃款。”

“你总想让人觉得自己是个恶人，Loki。”Omega耸着肩膀搓了搓胳膊，然后因为带动了肋骨的伤口而倒抽了一口冷气，Thor用完好的那只胳膊抱住了他，“你也把我看得太坏了。”

“你向来是从头到尾的坏透了。”Loki顾忌着alpha骨折的那一只胳膊，扭过头不太用力地推了推他，被Thor含住了嘴唇轻轻地吮吸，“嗯......你这些年到底怎么混的？太没出息了。”

“你想和一个黑帮混混谈心，还是和一个让你浑身发热的alpha做爱？”Loki扇了Thor一巴掌，Thor捏住了他后仰的下巴，一遍一遍地吻他，“看来警局分配的抑制剂没什么用，向来有人从中捞油水。”

“你别想再把我拖下水，混账。”Loki抓着Thor的短发咬牙低喘，抑制剂当然有用，但alpha的信息素来得更加汹涌，他向来喜欢Thor热辣强健的身体，从六年前就是，“ 放开我，你这是袭警。”

“今晚不意味着任何改变。”Thor摸了摸Loki的耳垂，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的唇角，“hey，你知道我挺喜欢你的，但你不用回应我。”“我可他妈的一点都不知道。”Loki嘟囔着勾住了Thor的胳膊，alpha单手脱他衣服的动作有些莽撞。

他们很快就肉贴肉地缠在了一起，谁也没心思在夜风萧瑟的荒郊野外做什么拖拖拉拉的前戏。Thor着了魔一样在Loki耳边不断叨念一些不着调的情话，Omega听得面红耳赤，手腾不出来就拿嘴去堵。

那个因为吵不过他而只会挥拳头的Thor还是变了，Loki在颠簸滚烫的体温下迷迷糊糊地想，这些油嘴滑舌的话怎么可能是那个莽撞却直爽的混小子说出来的呢。

就像他，自恃清高玩世不恭，也成了一个揣着些微末的正义感，却也只是为了晋升而奋斗的小镇警官。

但Thor终究还是和他走到了对立面。

Loki几次弄痛了alpha的伤口，被Thor干脆单手捞起来顶在树干上肏弄。Omega软着脖颈靠在alpha身上，感官因为高烧而迟钝，身体被火热性器撑开的感觉却已经让Loki头皮发麻地舒服。

“你的胳膊快废了。”警官用皮带固定住了alpha骨折的地方，他今晚可没打算提裤子了。Thor像一头雄狮般粗喘着挺动腰杆，甚至懒得分出心思反驳Loki，一声不吭地把他的Omega肏到失声尖叫，“操嗯.....轻点！”

而一股温凉的气蕴不合时宜地蔓延过Omega因情欲而癫狂的神经，Loki对这样的感觉再熟悉不过，他半小时前喝下的抑制剂终于他妈的生效了。

alpha已经肏进了Omega的生殖腔，那里已经许久没有容纳过异物的软肉颤抖着裹紧了Thor的性器，却又渐渐开始抗拒。Loki的呻吟变了调，断断续续地让他停下，Thor只当他是嘴硬，直到两人的交合处渐渐失去了润滑才停下了动作。

“怎么了？”alpha安抚地捏了捏Omega的后颈，Loki又在习惯性地皱着眉了，“是我弄痛你了？”“嗯。”Loki对不得不打断对方的兴致有些抱歉，毕竟从一开始就是你情我愿地各取所需，“抑制剂生效了，我不想做了。"

“好。”Thor蹭了蹭Loki的面颊，直到Omega忍不住推搡了才黏黏糊糊地退开。alpha撑着上半身想要退出Omega的生殖腔，胀大的前端却卡在了紧缩的腔口，Loki嘶了一声，体内的软肉已经开始极度抗拒异物的入侵，“呼......放松点Loki，你这样会让我......很难出来。”

“我没法放.....哈啊！”Thor试探着向后撤了撤，Omega脆弱敏感的生殖腔被拉扯得尖锐地涨痛了起来，Loki没法形容这样濒临崩溃的感觉，他的性欲被突然阻断，身体被抑制的本能却不允许他自我满足，“别.....别动......”

Thor深吸了一口气，alpha得不意识到自己遇见了人生中前所未有的难题。

他居然真的被卡在了Loki的身体里，而Loki看上去快被自己弄哭了。


End file.
